The invention relates generally to the field of toys, and in particular to toys having a character wherein manipulation of the toy causes the character to move in a way that simulates the real-life movement of the character.
The use of interlocking pieces to form various geometric configurations has been the basis for a variety of toys. For example, LEGO brand building blocks have long been a popular toy. Other interlocking toy sets are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,929, 5,110,315, and 5,172,534, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Although such toys have been generally commercially successful, it would be desirable to provide various improvements and diversifying features. Thus, embodiments of the present invention provide various enhancements to a toy system having a set of interlocking pieces.